


De tous les bars...

by hotladykisses



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia persiste à tromper Kalinda avec d’autres femmes dans des bars. Et si…</p><p>Pour les besoins de cette histoire, il vous faut supposer que « Leçon de flirt » a vraiment eu lieu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De tous les bars...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of all the gin joints…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544346) by [schwarmerei1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarmerei1/pseuds/schwarmerei1). 



Kalinda savait qu’elle n’était pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle en eut une nouvelle fois la confirmation lorsqu’elle ne réalisa pas dans quel bar Lana l’emmenait avant d’en avoir franchi la porte. Cela n’allait pas du tout, c’était un endroit où elle n’avait aucune envie de se trouver. Mais Lana n’était pas censée savoir qu’il s’agissait là de l’endroit où Kalinda avait passé sa dernière soirée heureuse sans réserve avec Alicia. Elle pensait alors avoir gagné, que Blake était battu et qu’elle pouvait enfin se détendre. Et puis elle s’était rendue dans ce parking, et l’inévitable effondrement du nouveau monde de Kalinda Sharma avait commencé.

« Quoi ? » Lana regardait Kalinda hésiter.

« Ce n’est rien. » Kalinda s’efforça de produire un sourire sincère. Lana ne lui en avait pas voulu pour le fiasco de leur première fois au lit. Elle n’avait rien dit au cours du dîner qu’elles avaient partagé après quelques verres le soir suivant, et puis avait ensuite laissé Kalinda lui faire l’amour en guise d’excuses, sans émettre de commentaires ni tenter de renverser les rôles. Lana méritait de savoir pour Nick, même s’il allait être difficile pour Kalinda de trouver comment réussir à avertir Lana sans que celle-ci n’en apprenne bien plus que ne le souhaitait Kalinda.

Elle laissa donc Lana la guider vers deux tabourets libres au bar et donna son consentement tacite tandis que cette dernière faisait signe au barman.

« Campari et soda pour moi. Kalinda ?  
\- Un bourbon, merci. » Elle ne voulait résolument ni une bière, ni une tequila.

Kalinda fut heureuse que son verre arrive promptement. Elle se sentait toujours nerveuse. Elle jeta un regard à la ronde en prenant sa première gorgée et se figea.

A l’autre bout du bar, l’air mal à l’aise d’y être, se trouvait Alicia. Et Kalinda connaissait celle avec qui elle s’y trouvait. Pas personnellement, mais de réputation. A présent, Kalinda avait deux femmes à mettre en garde.

Quels que soient les problèmes entre elles, Alicia avait encore de la sympathie pour Kalinda, il n’était donc pas étonnant qu’après s’être promené à la ronde, son regard s’arrête pile sur elle. Et ensuite sur la femme à ses côtés.

Eh bien, voilà qui était embarrassant. Alicia ne faisait pas exactement  mystère de ce qu’elle pensait de Lana. Cela donnait la bizarre impression qu’elles avaient toutes les deux été prises en train de tromper l’autre. Kalinda haussa les sourcils ainsi que les épaules pour signifier « Que vas-tu faire ? » à Alicia.

Attentive à Kalinda comme elle l’était, bien sûr Lana le remarqua, et tourna brusquement la tête. Kalinda la regarda lever son verre avec un sourire satisfait en direction d’Alicia puis lui adresser ostensiblement un signe de la main nonchalant. Honnêtement, Kalinda n’aurait pas été surprise si Lana (dans le placard ou non), lui avait passé un bras possessif autour des épaules.

« Ta petite amie te trompe. » commenta  l’agent du FBI.

« Vu que je suis là avec toi, sans doute que je le mérite. » Kalinda tâcha de capter de nouveau du regard l’attention de Lana, afin de la détourner de l’autre bout de la pièce.

 

***

« Qui est-ce ? » Maddie contemplait fixement l’extrémité du bar.

Alicia était prise de court. Elle avait été sûre, lorsque Maddie avait tendu sa carte de crédit, que c’était le signal du départ. Et puis elle avait aperçu Kalinda.

« Euh, quelqu’un avec qui je travaille.  
\- Qui est la femme qui l’accompagne ? » Les questions de Maddie étaient comme toujours directes.

« C’est un agent du FBI.  
\- Vraiment ? » A présent,  Maddie observait avec attention. « Elle n’a pas l’air d’un agent du FBI. »

Alicia n’était pas sûre d’y avoir jamais songé, et se retrouva en train de se retourner elle aussi pour regarder Lana, se demandant ce que Maddie voulait dire. « Elle n’en a pas l’air ?  
\- Non, je pensais qu’ils étaient tous censés être des rabat-joie en costume-cravate. Peut-être que c’est juste dans les films. » réfléchit tout haut Maddie. Mais elle a l’air toute anxieuse, dégourdie, et plus petite qu’on ne le penserait. Je suppose que c’est pour ça qu’elle porte ces bottes.  
\- Oh, non ! Ca c’est Kalinda, celle avec qui je travaille. L’agent, c’est Lana.  
\- Je veux la rencontrer. » Et Maddie avait quitté son tabouret et entrepris de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, traînant une Alicia impuissante dans son sillage.

 

***

Putain, génial. Kalinda voyait Maddie Hayward se diriger vers elles. Alicia l’air plutôt éméché s’efforçait laborieusement de la suivre.

« Bien joué pour ce qui est d’attirer l’attention, on a de la compagnie. » avertit Kalinda.

Lana se retourna vers l’endroit où se tenait Maddie, juste derrière elles. Alicia fit quelques pas trébuchants pour achever de la rattraper.

« Euh, voici Kalinda Sharma, l’enquêtrice de notre cabinet. Et l’agent Lana Delaney, qui…  
\- Je suis Maddie Hayward. » commença cette dernière, sans attendre qu’Alicia ne produise dieu sait quelle explication.

« Bonjour. » Lana semblait circonspecte. Elle commençait à se demander si elle était destinée à être interrompue à chaque fois qu’elle était avec Kalinda.

« Je n’ai jamais rencontré un véritable agent du FBI. » déclara Maddie.

Et comme Maddie entreprenait de se lancer dans une série de questions à propos de ce que cela faisait de travailler dans un monde d’hommes qui fit instinctivement reculer Lana au fond de son tabouret de bar dans un réflexe d’évitement, Kalinda décida qu’elle était tout à fait de trop, et que Lana avait bien cherché ce qui lui arrivait.

« Excusez-moi un instant. » Kalinda battit en retraite vers les toilettes.

Une fois à l’intérieur, elle appuya les mains sur la porcelaine lisse de la vasque, inclina la tête et se mit à rire. La situation était même véritablement un peu drôle.

Elle leva la tête en entendant la porte s’ouvrir. Alicia venait d’apparaître. Kalinda se remit à rire. « C’est légèrement gênant !  
\- Kalinda, je suis navrée, elle s’est mise à aller vers vous avant même que j’aie pu dire quelque chose. » L’embarras d’Alicia était manifeste. « Je ne suis pas très douée pour comprendre où elle veut en venir. »

C’est alors que Kalinda réalisa. « C’est elle qui a essayé de te draguer. »

Alicia la reprit. « Je _croyais_ qu’elle essayait de me draguer.  
\- Non, Alicia, je me fais mal comprendre. Elle essayait bien de te draguer. C’est sa façon de faire.»

Alicia plissa le front. « Quoi ?  
\- Les femmes hétéros. Leur première fois. C’est son truc.  
\- Euh… » Alicia n’était pas sûr de ce qu’elle pouvait bien répondre à cela.

« Je suis sérieuse. Elle lance ça sous couvert de féminisme, de solidarité, ce genre de trucs. Et puis elle les séduit et les baise une seule fois.»

Alicia ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sortit. Etait-il possible que quelqu’un se comporte à ce point en prédateur ?

« Tu devrais faire attention.  
\- Très bien. » acquiesça Alicia, se demandant quand donc sa vie était devenue aussi compliquée. Que diable lui conseillerait Eli dans cette situation ?

Kalinda pouffa. « Je me demande si elle croit que Lana est hétéro. Ca pourrait devenir intéressant.  
\- Maddie Hayward est vraiment connue pour ça ?  
\- Oui. » Kalinda leva les yeux au ciel. « Dans certains cercles. Apparemment elle est nulle au lit, en plus.  
\- Bon. Alors... » Par Owen, Alicia savait que les hommes gays colportaient des ragots. Apparemment les femmes aussi. « Alors, si jamais j’ai envie de draguer une femme, je ferais mieux de commencer par te la soumettre pour avis.»

Le regard de Kalinda étincela. Elle doutait qu’Alicia ait voulu l’appâter, mais certainement, celle-ci devait bien se douter un peu. Il était peut-être temps que ce soit le cas. Elle soutint le regard d’Alicia. « Non. Tu devrais juste m’appeler _moi_. »

Alicia déglutit et fit un pas en arrière. Elle prit appui sur le carrelage derrière elle. Elle n’en sentait même pas le froid, à cause du regard brûlant de Kalinda sur elle. Elle avait l’impression que la pièce tournait, et pas seulement à cause de l’alcool. « Je devrais ? » osa-t-elle. Peut-être que compliqué n’était pas forcément un mal.

« Oui, tu devrais. » Kalinda fit un pas en avant, puis un autre.

  



End file.
